Dia blanco
by AlienEmina
Summary: Se avecina un día importante y Miyuki comienza a planear como celebrarlo junto a su persona importante.


Puedo identificar la mirada que me dedica desde la lejanía, después de todo, soy un experto en identificar estas cosas, y bueno, no es como si Sawamura fuese una persona a la cual sea difícil identificar las expresiones y emociones. Pero debo admitir que ahora me siento completamente en blanco, bien, estamos en diciembre, su cumpleaños no está cerca, el mío ya paso hace mucho y lo único que me queda es la navidad. Pero, claramente, falta bastante tiempo para esto.

Bueno, estamos hablando de Sawamura, nada es imposible, así que, es bastante pronto para descartarlo.

Estamos en el comedor cenando, intento no quitar los ojos de mi comida, porque, sé que me encontrare con su ojos clavados en mí, intentando, claramente, analizarme, y al escuchar sus incontables maldiciones desde la otra mesa, puedo adivinar que no lo logra. Escucharlo montar un escándalo desde la lejanía me hace sonreír con malicia. A lo cual Kuramochi a mi lado reacciona de inmediato mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

Y puede que si este completamente loco, después de todo, estoy saliendo de forma romántica con la persona más terca e idiota del equipo, Sawamura, claramente eso es algo que solo una persona bastante demente haría. Así que, me he auto declarado loco hace mucho tiempo.

Pasan los días. Y esto solo empeora. Sé que debe ser por la navidad, no hay otra explicación, ¿intenta hacer que no me olvide de esa fecha y lo invite a algo? Después de todo, la navidad es algo que se suele celebrar en parejas y, aunque aún no somos nada oficial, de seguro espera recibir una invitación de mi parte.

Suspiro. Vaya que me causa problemas este tipo, y eso que aún no somos algo oficial, el día en que lo seamos será aún más problemático. ¿Por qué no somos novios oficialmente? Él no me lo ha pedido y yo tampoco lo he hecho. Por mi parte no lo hago porque sé que esto afectara nuestro trabajo en el equipo e incomodaríamos al resto. Sumándole el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había confirmado un sentimiento romántico por el otro.

Pasábamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos, hablábamos, nos besábamos y otras cosas de pareja, pero perfectamente podríamos hacer ese tipo de cosas sin sentimientos de por medio, yo comencé a hacer estas cosas sin sentir nada en particular por él, solo pasar el tiempo. Y él, bueno, es fácil leerlo y es muy expresivo, pero admito que no puedo descifrar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Sawamura es el tipo de persona que prácticamente grita lo que siente, y el hecho de que no me haya dicho nada en todo este tiempo, quiere decir que en realidad no siente nada en particular por mí, es lo que se piensa de forma lógica. Soy solo un escape, como un hobby. Y no me molestaba serlo, hasta que comencé a sentir cosas por él. Cosas en serio.

Entonces no me sentía tan conforme. Y no me reprimí en pedirle que fuésemos algo, tenía pensado en pedirle que fuésemos novios, y lo hice, pero de forma indirecta, lo cual fue estúpido ya que él no me entendió y termino por decidir que fuésemos amigos. Que idiota más grande. Entonces, terminamos así, yo me siento en el limbo, bueno, claramente somos amigos con derechos, y al verlo sé que no le molesta esto para nada, pero admito que a mí sí.

Después de todo el tener ese tipo de relación te abre las puertas a poder tener algo con otras personas y tú no puedes reclamar nada ya que solo eres un amigo, sé que Sawamura no hace nada de ese índole con otras personas, sin embargo, no puedo reclamarle cuando comienzo a sentirme celoso, tampoco puedo reclamarlo como mío ni actuar libremente.

Como sea, somos y al mismo tiempo no somos algo. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ahora debo ingeniar algo para esta navidad y cada día que pasa se reduce mí tiempo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Claramente saldríamos a comer afuera, tal vez ver una película, de esas que a él le agradan mucho, pasear y terminar el día en algún lugar tranquilo. No sé con detalles donde, pero supongo que ese era un buen plan, a él le agradaría, después de todo, jamás ha sido muy exigente con estas cosas. Yo podría sacarlo a buscar un helado y él actuaría como si acabase de ganar el Koshien.

Entonces escucho como me llaman.

\- Miyuki, despierta – dice el entrenador – es tu turno al bate

\- Claro

Digo de inmediato y me acerco a la caja de bateo. No es normal en mí, para nada, el estar distraído en medio de un partido de práctica. Y como era de esperarse cometí mas de un pequeño error, el cual, puede que haya pasado desapercibido para muchos del equipo, pero sé que el entrenador noto que estaba prácticamente en las nubes.

Pase por un regaño, claro está, y también por alguna broma de Kuramochi.

Serán unos largos días. Mentira, antes de darme cuenta ya era el día de navidad. Aun no le hablaba a Sawamura sobre mis planes, bueno, nos dan unas pequeñas vacaciones por estas fechas, así que, supuse que no habría ningún problema con invitarlo el mismo día.

Pero cuando entre a su habitación y lo vi ordenando su ropa supe dos cosas. Primero, se avecina el día del juicio final. Segundo, él no tiene pensado quedarse aquí.

\- ¿No estabas actuando raro porque querías que te invitase a algo esta navidad? – pregunte de inmediato y directamente, sé que las cosas indirectas y poco claras no sirven con él.

\- ¿Qué? No – dijo de inmediato – quería saber que regalo darte, en realidad, estaba pensando en ir a Nagano por esta navidad – y como siempre, el hace todo lo contrario a lo que pienso, no puedo predecirlo casi nunca y siempre me sorprende. Bueno, eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante para mí - ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntos este día? – me pregunto, al parecer se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado por mi cabeza

\- Iras a Nagano – dije dando a entender lo evidente. Días en los cuales pensé que hacer por él para este día se fueron al infierno en menos de dos minutos. Que frustrado estoy.

\- No sería primera vez que dejo todo en Nagano para estar contigo – dijo sonriente.

¿Cómo puede decir estas cosas como si nada? y aunque me sentí algo culpable al saber que él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por estar conmigo, sus amigos y familia, luego, me sentí realmente feliz, porque, no hay muchas personas dispuestas a hacer algo así.

No lo detuve en su nueva decisión de quedarse. Después de todo, mis planes no se habían perdido, mis noches de insomnio tampoco y las incontables llamadas de atención en clases menos.

\- Entonces – dijo trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- ¿algo en específico que quieras hacer? – dije, de todas formas tenia algunas cosas planeadas, pero si él quería algo en específico entonces lo haríamos.

\- No lo sé – parecía pensárselo – solo sorpréndeme.

Y lo tome como un reto de inmediato.

Mire mi reloj en la muñeca, aún era temprano por la tarde, teníamos tiempo hasta la media noche. Sin cuestionarme mas lo planeado, lo guie fuera de la escuela, teníamos permitido quedarnos estas festividades aquí, si lo deseábamos. Había unas cuantas personas que decidieron quedarse pero, como era de esperarse, eran pocas, en su mayoría chicos que viven en otras ciudades y regiones.

Lo lleve al cine a ver una de esas películas que a él tanto le agradan, una mezcla extraña de acción y comedia. Me pareció interesante, aunque, me pareció mucho más interesante el ver sus reacciones cuando tomaba su mano o me acercaba más de lo necesario a él, creo que esa fue la verdadera película que vi.

Y cuando termino la película, nos quedamos sentados en la sala, por mi parte quería que las personas a nuestro alrededor se fueran, aunque, como hoy es navidad, las personas que nos acompañaron en la sala eran pocas, por no decir que estábamos prácticamente solos ahí. Cuando vi a mí alrededor y note que no había nadie decidí terminar por acercarme a Sawamura, él es idiota, pero se dio cuenta de mis intenciones al quedarnos más tiempo del necesario en la sala.

Me dejo acercarme y espero quieto en su asiento a que terminara por tocar sus labios con los míos. Y como siempre, su sabor logro absorberme y llevarme a un lugar completamente nuevo, sentir cosas nuevas, porque, por más que bese sus labios, siempre despiertan algo nuevo, nunca llego a tener el mismo sentimiento o la misma intensidad de este. Aunque él durante el beso suele solo quedarse quieto y dejarme a mí hacer los movimientos, se limita a abrir su boca y soltar suspiros. Es increíble lo mucho que puede causar una persona en ti con su mera existencia.

Antes de que entrase algún encargado a echarnos, me separe de él, nos pusimos en pie y caminamos hacia la salida. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no hubiese estado a punto de devorarlo hace menos de dos minutos, bueno, con ver lo sonrojado que esta y lo nervioso que son sus movimientos, si se puede deducir lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto el aire helado del exterior nos golpeó note como él se relajaba, de seguro tenía la esperanza de que el rojo de sus mejillas lo abandonara gracias al frio del exterior, yo esperaba que eso no sucediese.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – me pregunto, yo no le conteste, estaba distraído mirándolo, apenas si había escuchado sus palabras - ¡Miyuki Kasuya no me ignores! – grito ahora para llamar mi atención, y lo logro, aunque no era necesario que gritase de esa forma.

\- No te ignoro – dije de inmediato – solo estaba pensando – y eso era mitad verdad y mitad mentira. La verdad es que odio mirar el reloj cuando salgo con él, pero por el día de hoy debía hacerlo – tenemos algo de tiempo aún, si queremos llegar lo suficientemente temprano para cenar antes de medianoche.

\- Medianoche, medianoche – dijo él imitando mi voz – ni que fueses la princesa de algún cuento de Disney para tener que estar antes de medianoche en tu cuarto – su comparación me irrito un poco pero debo admitir que también me hizo gracia

\- ¿debo recordarte que día es hoy?

\- No es necesario – dijo – pero ninguno de los dos tiene algo que hacer por el resto del día – dijo caminando, yo no tenía idea hacia donde tenía planeado llevarme – y mucho menos el resto de la noche.

\- Tengo algunas cosas en mente en realidad – dije más que nada para molestarlo.

Note como frunció el ceño y me ignoro, continuo caminando decidido, aun no podía descifrar hacia donde me llevaba. Y comencé a reír, había pasado días intentando ingeniar algo que le agradase para este día y ahora es él el que me guía por las calles, siendo que hasta hace unas horas él tenía planeado ir a Nagano.

En el camino no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que dejase de prestar especial atención a las calles y mirase a Sawamura, su respiración lanzaba bolas de humo hacia el cielo, tenía las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, de vez en cuando se volteaba a mirarme y al descubrirme observándolo desviaba la mirada rápidamente, apurando un poco su andar. No es como si me esforzara en pasar desapercibido y desviar la mirada a tiempo para que no me descubra, más bien, me gusta que se dé cuenta de la atención que el presto.

Ya sé que piensan, debo tener una personalidad horrible, pero, en mi defensa, creo y afirmo que no tengo una personalidad tan fuera de lo normal, solamente, no me esfuerzo en ocultarla.

Entonces, el detuvo su andar, mire a mi alrededor. Un parque, vacío cabe destacar, con algunos juegos para niños, bancas, una pileta de agua y árboles, no recuerdo la última vez que vine a este lugar, pero lo conocía. El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, después de todo, tan solo ayer paro de nevar.

Me acerque a la pileta, la superficie del agua estaba medianamente congelada, pero no del todo, me acerque más a mirar, entonces, sentí algo frio y mojado contra mi cabello por la espalda, lleve mi mano de inmediato, nieve, de inmediato escuche la fuerte risa del idiota a mis espaldas.

\- Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes Sawamura – dije comenzando de inmediato a reunir nieve, tenía la intención de vengarme pase lo que pase.

\- En la guerra todo se vale – dijo él, pero de inmediato lance una bola contra su cara. Me regalo una sonrisa que me dejaba en claro que esto no se quedaría así.

Guerra de nieve, como si fuéramos dos niños de diez años en el parque, el cual, estaba completamente abandonado. Déjenme decir, que él fácilmente podía esquivar más de una de las bolas de nieve que le lanzaba, después de todo, no es ningún secreto el hecho de que tiene un cuerpo flexible que le facilita esto. Sin embargo, no permitiría que él tomase ventaja por esto.

Y cuando terminamos por cansarnos, nos dimos cuenta de lo empapados que estábamos debido a la nieve, lo único que espero es que él no se enferme y antes de que las posibilidades de que esto suceda aumenten, decidí que sería mejor volver a los dormitorios de la escuela.

Esta vez, era yo el que iba caminando rápido por las calles, Sawamura caminaba detrás de mí, siguiéndome el paso, más de una vez en el camino me había reclamado que iba muy rápido, le explique todas esas veces que terminaría por enfermarse, me reclamo en cada ocasión que él no era tan débil y yo respondí con una risa, lo cual lo irrito. De todas formas, no pensaba caminar de forma lenta y arriesgarme a que el idiota le diese fiebre esta noche.

En cuanto llegamos a los dormitorios lo mande a tomar un baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa, note que volvería a replicar pero, tal vez, al ver como no tenía ni la mínima intención de ceder, decidió obedecer en silencio. Mire mi reloj, bien, ya debería ser hora de que comience a moverme.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, la había pedido prestada a la encargada hace unos días y ella había aceptado, después de todo, el día de hoy la encargada y todos las personas que trabajan aquí se tomaran el día libre, dependerá de nosotros lo que decidamos comer.

Como sea, tengo pensado cocinar algo, se me da bien la cocina, no digo que sea un maldito genio, pero es lo suficientemente buena como para haber ganado en otras ocasiones algún halago. Entonces, siento como Sawamura entra a la cocina y se para a mi lado, mirando con atención lo que hago, sé que a él no se le da cocinar, para nada, ya anteriormente hemos hecho el experimento y dejo muchos heridos en el camino, yo fui uno de ellos.

Apague el fuego y deje todo ordenado, quería ir ahora yo a bañarme y cambiarme. Pero antes debía hacer algunas amenazas.

\- Sawamura, por favor, no toques nada de la cocina mientras no estoy – dije, notando en el acto como él tenía la intención de levantar la tapa de una sartén, suspire – mejor acompáñame.

\- Solo quería saber que era – me reclama casi gritando.

Claro que lo saque de la cocina y lo arrastre hasta mi dormitorio, bueno, no literal, pero si tuve que obligarlo. Note que se había puesto algo tenso al ver hacia donde lo llevaba, así que, termine por desenterrar algo de la misericordia que me quedaba en el interior y solo le pedí que hiciera algo mientras yo no estaba, cualquier cosa, menos acercarse a mi obra de arte en la cocina.

Sin más fui a las duchas, y estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de que estaba dentro con los lentes puestos hasta que estos se empañaron, bueno, no es primera vez que me pasa, es la costumbre de usar lentes. Me apresure lo que más pude y salí rápidamente, me vestí, y revolví mi cabellos con una toalla, hasta dejarlo medianamente seco, lo suficiente como para que este no gotease.

Salí del baño. Los pasillos estaban en verdad desiertos, tanto, que llegaba a ser algo escalofriante, casi sacado de una película de terror. Entonces escuche como me gritaban desde la espalda, que comienza el terror, pensé riendo un poco, aunque, yo sabía más que nadie que la persona que me había llamado de esa forma estaba lejos de representar terror alguno.

No me costó nada encontrar a Sawamura, en cuanto vi la luz del gimnasio encendida supe que sería él, me dirigí hacia allá, estaba entrenando, lanzaba y en cuanto terminaba un lanzamiento hacia algunas cosas extrañas que no me esforcé en descifrar, sin embargo, puedo apostar que él, antes de lanzar, se imagina todo un partido en su cabeza.

Entonces se percató de mi presencia, yo estaba aún en la entrada del gimnasio, lo miraba serio, más que nada para hacer que se avergüence, entonces, al ver la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con su sonrojo y nervios, me lance a reír. Termine por entrar al gimnasio.

\- Miyuki Kasuya – dijo – para esta navidad quiero que atrapes para mí – oye, si lo dices de esa forma y con esa expresión me dejas sin alternativas, idiota. Suspire.

\- Todo el año he atrapado para ti – dije de inmediato

\- Mentira – dijo – solo lo haces de vez en cuando y cuando consideras que Furuya no debe lanzar más.

\- Bueno, si es cierto – termine por admitir – pero

\- Atrapa para mi hoy – repitió. Y entonces deje de resistirme

\- Bien, lo hare – dije de inmediato, busque un guante cercano, el mío no lo había traído, pues, no me esperaba esto – no es para tanto.

\- Claro que si – dijo – este día te tengo para mí solo, no desaprovechare la oportunidad.

El idiota con solo esas palabras logro hacer que algo se moviera en mi interior. Pero de inmediato lleve mi atención a él, se había percatado de sus palabras y ahora intentaba darme alguna excusa o esconderse de alguna forma. Me posiciones, le hice la señal y espere a que lanzara.

Y, como era de esperarse, atrape para el por un largo tiempo, hasta que él paro, lo cual, me sorprendió, jamás se había detenido si no fuese porque yo se lo haya pedido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestione de inmediato

\- Yo – dijo, note una pausa que me dejo expectante, debía haber sucedido algo importante, ¿le duele algo? ¿se lesiono? Ya me estaba preocupando – ya tengo hambre – idiota, gran idiota. Y no sé si me refiero a mí o a él.

\- Bien, vamos a comer – dije girándome, no quiero que el vea la expresión que debe estar en mi rostro en este momento.

Fuimos hasta la cocina y yo me encargue de calentar la comida, le pedí a Sawamura que se encargase de las cosas en la mesa, si, terminaríamos por comer en una de las mesas del gran comedor que usábamos usualmente, pero no importaba, todo estaba completamente desierto hoy, como si fuésemos lo únicos tipos en el mundo. Él acepto y lo hizo rápidamente, dejándome en claro que de verdad tenía hambre. Sonreí cuando vi cómo se paraba a mi lado, se removía impaciente en su lugar y miraba lo que hacía.

Antes de que él se decidiese por lanzar a la olla decidí servir su comida y ordenarle que fuese a sentarse, escuche un grito de victoria y obedeció, a veces, de verdad, es como un niño, serví su comida y la mía, entonces nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Sawamura no tardó en dar el primer bocado y elogiar lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, luego de agradecerle, comencé a comer. Y en lo personal, no siento que esta sepa especialmente deliciosa, pero supongo, que todas las personas que cocinan sienten lo mismo ante sus platillos.

La verdad es que yo no hable casi nada durante la comida, era Sawamura el que me contaba y explicaba cosas, las cuales apenas entendía, sobre las historias que suele leer en sus mangas y libros, yo lo escuchaba con atención y miraba como brillaban sus ojos al hablar sobre algo que le gusta, me pregunto si algún día podre ver ese brillo dirigido a mí, no en una conversación, a mi como persona.

Y antes de darnos cuenta, habíamos terminado de comer, estábamos ahí sentados, solo conversando, de vez en cuando opinaba sobre algo o terminaba por gastarle una broma donde, al principio, el fruncía el ceño, pero después estallaba en risas escandalosas. Entonces, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, eso quería decir que ya faltaba poco para la medianoche, esta vez no le dije nada a él, para evitar sus bromas, porque, lo admito, prefiero molestarlo yo a que él me lo haga a mí.

Rápidamente me puse en pie y comencé a levantar las cosas de la mesa rápidamente. Él primero me miro y de inmediato se puso en pie para ayudarme.

\- Él que cocina no debe levantar las cosas después – me dijo en forma de reclamo

\- En realidad no me importa – dije, y de verdad no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado en casa hacerlo.

Pero, claramente, a él no le importó lo que dije y me quito las cosas de las manos, se dirigió a la cocina y no me dejo acercarme ni hacer nada, solo tenía permitido mirar desde un rincón como el limpiaba y dejaba todo en orden. Me esperaba que el dejase rápidamente un desastre ahí, pero no sucedió, bueno, después de todo, él siempre consigue impresionarme. Y cuando termino, nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto, el cual, estaría vacío al igual que el resto de la escuela.

Ya eran las doce, lo mire a mi lado y me acerque a él, lo bese, lentamente, disfrutándolo, luego decidí que sería oportuno entregarle mi regalo. Una pequeña caja envuelta con cuidado y dedicación, con un lazo azul rey. Él lo miro emocionado y luego llevo sus ojos a mí, esperando que yo aprobase que lo abriese de inmediato.

En cuanto asentí con la cabeza el desgarro, intentando ser cuidadoso pero sin lograrlo, el papel del envoltorio, entonces, se encontró con una pequeña caja negra, la abrió de inmediato y su expresión de sorpresa en ese minuto valió mucho para mí, sonreí al ver esta reacción.

Tomo con cuidado, más del necesario el collar que estaba dentro de la caja, entonces, miro el colgante que pendía de la cadena entre sus manos, me miro y luego volvió a mirar el colgante. Una pequeña bola de beisbol plateada, por la sonrisa de su rostro supe que si le había gustado y me relaje un poco, uno de los desafíos de la noche ya había pasado.

\- Es hermoso – susurro el, aun examinándolo, lleve mi mano a mi cuello y tire de la cadena que tenía, saque mi collar, sostuve el colgante entre mis dedos y se lo mostré

\- Es a juego – dije sonriéndole. Él se acercó emocionado a mirar mi collar.

\- Es – dijo, dudo un poco y continuo hablando – un guante de beisbol.

\- Sawamura, seamos algo oficial – dije, no se lo pregunte, más bien, sonaba como una demanda.

\- ¿eh? – fue todo lo que él dijo

\- Eres idiota pero no tanto, sabes a qué me refiero – dije, y estas palabras eran de verdad. Él se pasa el día leyendo mangas románticos, debió haberse dado cuenta, basándose en esas historias, aunque no me gusta figurar como el héroe de uno de estos mangas, que nuestra relación no era solo de amistad, estaba bastante alejada de eso.

\- Tu eres el idiota – me dijo, extrañamente tranquilo – te has tardado demasiado – es increíble lo mucho que pase el tiempo y de todas formas termine por subestimarlo en más de una ocasión. Él no pasaba por alto todo lo que era nuestra relación hasta ahora.

Y lo bese. Porque simplemente se me apetecía mucho acariciar sus labios, los cuales, ahora podía reclamar como míos sin ningún problema. Aleje la caja de su regalo y el envoltorio de en medio, lo acerque más a mí, lo tome de una pierna y lo guie para que se sentara sobre mis piernas a horcajadas. Él se separó del beso que tanto me esforzaba en mantener y me miro.

\- Esto es injusto – dijo – de saber que pasaría la navidad aquí te hubiese preparado un regalo – frunció los labios en una mueca infantil

\- Ya me diste el mejor regalo – dije sinceramente pegando mi frente a la suya, asegurando el contacto visual – aceptaste ser mi novio – y, la verdad, es que no deseaba nada mas

\- Feliz navidad, Miyuki Kasuya – dijo él acercando sus labios a los míos

\- Feliz navidad, sawamura – e hice el último movimiento para volver a besarlo.

Note como él se sonrojaba y de inmediato pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros, pegándose más a mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

.

Estábamos en pleno partido, uno que nos había dado una pelea considerable y que, si continuábamos así, estaríamos en problemas. Mire el montículo, ahí estaba Sawamura, por su rostro y cuerpo note que estaba algo tenso, estaba a punto de pedir algo de tiempo y acercarme a él para tranquilizarlo y estabilizarlo un poco.

Pero entonces, note que el llevaba su mano izquierda a su pecho, donde se encontraba el collar que le había regalado, note como él tomaba aire, lo retenía y luego lo expulsaba lentamente, levantaba la mirada y un nuevo Sawamura se presentaba, uno seguro y sonriente. Lleve mi propia mano a mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi collar a juego con el de él, le devolví la sonrisa, era imposible que algo nos parara en ese minuto, ambos lo sabíamos. Y sin más, continuamos con el juego.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
